


[Translation] Der Phönix erhebt sich

by leontina (Leontina), Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, HP: EWE, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Powerful Harry, Slightly Dark Harry, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Krieg verschwindet Harry spurlos. Nicht einmal seine engsten Freunde wissen, wo er sich aufhält. Fünf Jahre später ist er zurück, härter, voller Selbstvertrauen, und er möchte Dracos Dunkles Mal erforschen – was Draco dazu zu sagen hat, kümmert ihn nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation] Der Phönix erhebt sich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rise of the Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668358) by [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina). 



> Inspiriert von [...he-wants-to-laugh-at-the-irony-he-really-does (That Picture)](http://alekina.tumblr.com/post/110998951140/he-wants-to-laugh-at-the-irony-he-really-does-as) von Alekina.
> 
> Zuallererst möchte ich Alekina für ihre wunderbare Fanart danken. Das Bild ist wirklich toll, und ich habe diesen kleinen Remix voller Begeisterung dafür geschrieben. Dann möchte ich den Mods dafür danken, dass sie so ein großartiges Flash Fest organisiert haben.
> 
> Und Kudos an alle, die meine Anspielung auf _Lost Souls_ (den Roman von Poppy Z. Brite/Billy Martin) erkennen.
> 
>  **Translator's Notes:** Leontina, this was one of the fics that stayed with me from this year's H/D Remix 'That Picture' Flash Fest; it was a thrill to get the chance to translate it as a gift for you. Do enjoy, and a Happy New Year to you! ♥

Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Fast hätte Draco nicht aufgemacht.

Es war elf Uhr abends, draußen tobte ein Sturm, und Dracos Freunde wussten alle, wie man mit dem Flohnetzwerk reiste. Wer sollte jetzt noch bei ihm anklopfen?

Entweder war der Klopfer ein Muggel – was unwahrscheinlich war, denn Dracos Cottage stand mitten im Nirgendwo – oder es war eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, den Draco nicht kannte. Weder das eine noch das andere klang besonders erfreulich.

Schließlich öffnete Draco doch die Tür, denn wer immer da draußen stand, hörte einfach nicht mit der Klopferei auf. Die fremde Person donnerte mal mit lauten, hektischen Schlägen gegen die Tür, dann wieder klopfte sie langsam, aber ungeduldig. Beide Klopfarten gingen Draco gehörig auf die Nerven.

Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und einem Schockzauber auf den Lippen entriegelte Draco die Haustür und zog sie gerade so weit auf, dass er den Zauberstab hindurchstecken konnte. Doch der Fremde an der Tür war schneller: Er hatte ihn schon entwaffnet und zurück ins Haus gedrängt, bevor Draco den Schockzauber überhaupt aussprechen konnte.

Die Tür quietschte in den Angeln, als sie aufgestoßen wurde, und eine verhüllte Gestalt schritt über die Türschwelle. Der Fremde streife die übergroße Kapuze zurück. Als das Licht der Laternen an der Wand auf sein Gesicht fiel, wurde Draco klar, dass der Mann kein Fremder war.

„Potter?“, fragte er, wobei ihm fast die Stimme versagte.

Potter nickte, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, und er deutete ein Grinsen an. 

Es war eindeutig Potter, aber so hatte Draco Potter noch nie gesehen. Er trug einen schwarzen Zauberermantel, der so lang war, dass er den Boden streifte. Darunter trug er eng anliegende schwarze Kleidung. Um den rechten Oberschenkel war ein braunes Lederholster für den Zauberstab gebunden. Von Potters Ohr hing ein Kettchen mit einem silbernen Anch-Symbol. Unter seiner Brille hatte Potter die Augen breit mit einem Strich Kajal umfahren, der an den Augenwinkeln scharf nach außen glitt.

Dracos Zauberstab lag neben ihm auf dem Boden, er war vollkommen verwirrt von dem Überraschungsangriff. Dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, griff nach dem Stab und sprang auf.

Potter beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, aber er rührte sich nicht. Es sah nicht so aus, als wolle er Draco angreifen.

„Was willst du?“, knurrte Draco und richtete seinen Zauberstab drohend auf Potters Kopf. Potter zwinkerte nicht einmal.

Draco hatte ihn vor fünf Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen. Vor fünf Jahren war Potter spurlos verschwunden. Selbst Potters engste Freunde hatten nicht gewusst, wo er steckte – es war nur bekannt, dass er aus freien Stücken untergetaucht war.

Im nächsten Moment stürzte Potter sich auf ihn und schlug Draco dabei den Zauberstab aus der Hand, wodurch der Verteidigungszauber, den Draco schnell murmelte, ins Leere ging.

Potter packte Dracos linken Arm und schob den Ärmel hoch. Er hielt Dracos Handgelenk eisern umschlossen und fuhr mit dem Daumen über das Dunkle Mal.

Draco hatte genug, er wand sich und befreite seinen Arm aus Potters Griff. Potter warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, ein verärgerter Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht, während er Draco abschätzend ins Visier nahm.

„Was zum Teufel bildest du dir eigentlich ein?“, schnauzte Draco ihn an. Er drückte seinen Arm gegen seine Brust, um ihn vor Potter zu schützen.

Potter gab ihm wie erwartet keine Antwort. Stattdessen zog er sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, so dass sein ganzes Gesicht im Schatten lag. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

***

Draco war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob Potter tatsächlich gestern Abend in seinem Haus gewesen war. Warum sollte Potter mitten in der Nacht bei Draco auftauchen, fünf Jahre, nachdem er verschwunden war?

Er hatte sich schon halb überzeugt, dass die Angeln an seiner Haustür ganz natürlich im Laufe der Zeit lose geworden waren, da wurde der _Tagesprophet_ geliefert und bestätigte ihm, dass er keiner nächtlichen Halluzination aufgesessen war.

Vorne auf der ersten Seite war ein großes Foto von Potter abgebildet. Er war offenbar in der Winkelgasse gewesen, wieder von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gekleidet. Auf dem Foto starrte Potter finster auf die Menge von Schaulustigen, die allerdings weniger auf Potter schauten, sondern voller Horror die schwarze Schlange beobachteten, die sich wie ein tödlicher Schal um Potters Hals gewickelt hatte.

 _Harry Potter in Winkelgasse aufgetaucht!_ war die Schlagzeile eines kurzen, nichtssagenden Artikels, wie ihn die Reporter des _Tagespropheten_ gerne verfassten, wenn sie keine echten Informationen hatten.

> Harry Potter zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren wieder in der Öffentlichkeit!
> 
> Niemand weiß, wo Potter sich in den Jahren seit seinem Sieg gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen aufgehalten hat. Sogar enge Freunde waren angeblich nicht über seinen Aufenthaltsort informiert, sagten aber, dass Potter sich freiwillig vom öffentlichen Leben verabschiedet habe.
> 
> Wenig erstaunlich, dass Passanten in helle Aufregung gerieten, als der Retter der Zaubererwelt ohne Vorwarnung mitten in der Winkelgasse auftauchte. Potter gab sich modisch in tiefschwarzer Kleidung, und offenbar hat er sich eine Schwarze Mamba als tierischen Gefährten ausgewählt. Die Schwarze Mamba ist eine höchst gefährliche Giftschlange, die gewöhnlich in Afrika südlich der Sahara lebt.
> 
> Die Anwesenheit von Reportern und Fotografen verärgerte Potter augenscheinlich, er beschimpfte sie lautstark und bedachte sie mit unverschämten Gesten, die wir in unserem familienfreundlichem Blatt natürlich nicht abdrucken.
> 
> Trotzdem stellt sich unweigerlich die Frage: Was hat Harry Potter vor, mit seiner medienfeindlichen Einstellung und einem tödlichen Haustier. War dies nur ein rebellischer Akt für die Öffentlichkeit? Leidet Potter an einer psychischen Störung, die zu diesem Ausbruch führte? Oder müssen wir uns darauf vorbereiten, dass ein neuer Dunkler Zauberer unter uns ist? Der _Tagesprophet_ wird der Wahrheit auf den Grund gehen.

Draco verdrehte mental die Augen. Was immer aus Potter geworden war, ein angehender Dunkler Zauberer war er ganz bestimmt nicht. Wen kümmerte es schon, dass Potter von seiner langjährigen Abwesenheit eine feindselige Attitüde und einen Kleidungsstil mitgebracht hatte, der offensichtlich von Severus Snape inspiriert war? Niemanden. Wahrscheinlich wollte Potter sich mit seinem öffentlichen Auftritt nur wieder einmal selbst in Szene setzen.

Direkt frech war dagegen, dass Potter Draco mitten in der Nacht belästigt hatte. Das konnte Draco sich nicht gefallen lassen. Was bildete sich Potter eigentlich ein, in voller Montur sein Haus zu stürmen – ein offensichtlicher Einschüchterungsversuch, ganz so, als wäre Draco ein Krimineller wegen des Dunklen Mals auf seinem Arm? Draco war von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden, er hatte unter Zwang gehandelt. Er hatte mehr Respekt verdient.

Draco würde Potter finden. Er wollte Antworten und eine Entschuldigung. Und wenn Potter sich weigerte, dann würde er von Dracos Anwälten hören. Dann würde ihm auch seine neue taffe Attitüde nicht weiterhelfen.

***

Potter fand ihn zuerst. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte.

Er war nach seinem Arbeitstag im Ministerium, wo Draco langsam aber sicher auf der Karriereleiter in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten nach oben kletterte, nach Hause gekommen. Er benutzte das Flohnetzwerk, und als er aus dem Kamin trat, waren die Laternen an den Wänden schon angezündet und im Wohnzimmer saß Potter auf dem Boden, umgeben von einem Berg Bücher.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab, aber Potter hatte ihn schon entwaffnet, bevor er auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als hätte Potter nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab benutzt.

„Die hier sind ziemlich harmlos“, sagte Potter und hielt ein zerfleddertes Exemplar von _Gemeine Folterflüche und ihre legalen Alternativen_ hoch. „Natürlich nicht für Zauberstab-basierte Flüche, aber im Vergleich.“

Im Vergleich zu _was_ die Folterflüche harmlos waren, darüber verlor Potter kein Wort.

„Die gehören nicht mir“, sagte Draco schnell. Es war eine Lüge, aber es war unbegreiflich, wie Potter den Tarnzauber auf den Büchern gebrochen haben konnte. Nicht einmal die Auroren, die hin und wieder vorbeischauten, hatten ihn bemerkt. „Ich bewahre sie für ein Freund auf. Er kommt in viel größere Schwierigkeiten als ich, wenn jemand die Bücher bei ihm findet.“

Potter warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ich in nicht hier, um dich festzunehmen, Malfoy", sagte er. Er streckte den Arm aus, und seine Schlange wand sich um seinen Unterarm. Das Tier war klein und schlank, seine Schuppen waren vollkommen schwarz. Immer wieder züngelte es, als wolle es den Geruch im Haus testen. Die Zunge der Schlange war ebenfalls schwarz. Draco beobachtete sie argwöhnisch.

„Warum bist du dann hier?“ Er überkreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust, hob das Kinn und drückten den Rücken durch, eine Pose, die Selbstvertrauen und Überlegenheit demonstrieren sollte. Nicht, dass es viel Eindruck machte: Potter hatte eine giftige Schlange _und_ Dracos Zauberstab, wodurch er eindeutig im Vorteil war. Doch bisher hatte Potter ihn nicht attackiert, und da Potter bekannt war für sein impulsives Verhalten, ging Draco erst einmal davon aus, dass Potter, falls er es vorhatte, ihn schon längst umgelegt hätte.

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren“, fuhr Potter ihn an und erhob sich geschmeidig. Er war so groß wie Draco und ähnlich gebaut, doch seine Präsenz schien den ganzen Raum zu füllen.

„Das sagst du so“, erwiderte Draco. „Aber du bist nun schon zweimal in mein Haus eingebrochen.“

„Ich bin nicht eingebrochen. Das letzte Mal hast du mir selbst die Tür aufgemacht.“ Potter schnippte mit den Fingern und Dracos Hauself Mopsy erschien. Ihre Augen waren glasig und glühten grün. „Und heute hat mich dein Elf eingelassen, weil du nicht da warst.“

„Hast du meinen Elf unter Imperius, Potter?“ Draco starrte Potter völlig verblüfft an. Hatte der Mann seinen Verstand verloren? Vielleicht hatte die Zeitung ja doch recht, und Potter wollte wirklich in die Fußstapfen des Dunklen Lords treten.

Doch Potter lachte kurz auf. „Natürlich nicht.“ Er sah bei der Vorstellung direkt beleidigt aus. „Der Imperiusfluch ist ziemlich stümperhaft, es gibt viel bessere Alternativen. Eines will ich dir aber verraten: Ich habe vor, dein Dunkles Mal zu erforschen.“

Jetzt musste Draco lachen. „Nein! Nein, du wirst gar nichts tun, außer auf der Stelle mein Haus verlassen. Ich warne dich, Potter, ich schalte meine Anwälte ein, wenn du ... verdammt, nimm das da weg von mir!“ Potters Schlange schnellte mit einem drohenden Zischen auf ihn zu, und Draco prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Potter rief die Schlange zurück, trat aber selbst auf Draco zu und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. Draco spürte mit einem Mal die Wärme, die von Potters Körper ausging. Der schwarze Kajal ließen das Grün von Potters Augen wie einen Todesfluch aufblitzen.

„Kümmer dich nicht um Mehen”, sagte Potter und er stand so nahe, dass Draco seinen warmen Atem auf der Wange spürte. „Er beißt nur, wenn ich es ihm befehle. Und übrigens, Draco, um deine Erlaubnis habe ich nicht gefragt.“

Er packte Dracos Arm und drehte ihn nach hinten, so dass er gegen die Wand knallte. Nägel kratzten über Dracos Haut, als Potter schnell den Ärmel seines Hemds hochschob.

Er sollte Potter wegstoßen oder zumindest versuchen, ihm seinen Zauberstab zu entreißen, aber die tödliche Schlange war immer noch um Potter gewickelt. Und Potter selbst war irgendwie noch furchteinflößender als die Schlange. Draco wollte ihn nicht verärgern, solange er sich in einer so hilflosen Position befand.

Doch seine Angst verschwand, als Potter seinen Zauberstab gegen das Dunkle Mal auf Dracos Unterarm drückte. Eine Welle intensiver _Lust_ durchströmte ihn, und Draco war auf Wolke Sieben, während Potter Zaubersprüche in einer fremden, unverständlichen Sprache intonierte. Es klang wie Parsel, vermutete Draco.

Zu seiner Schande musste Draco sich eingestehen, dass ihn Potters Berührungen erregte. Sein Schwanz wurde steif. Es war seltsam. Noch nie hatte irgendetwas, das mit dem Dunklen Mal zu tun hatte, je ein positives Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst.

Er war fast enttäuscht, als Potter den Zauberstab von seinem Unterarm nahm. Befriedigt nahm er wahr, dass Potters Pupillen dunkel waren und sein Blick glasig geworden war. Draco war nicht der Einzige, den die Berührung erregt hatte.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig. Er beobachtete Potter genau, aber sein Gesicht verriet nichts.

„Forschung.“ Potter blieb vage. „Ich komme morgen Abend wieder. Sorg dafür, dass eine Maus für Mehen da ist.”

Draco war im Grunde seines Herzens ein Intellektueller. Er lernte gerne, aber mehr noch liebte er es, wenn er über Wissen verfügte, zu dem andere keinen Zugang hatten. Potters Verhalten war seltsam und bedenklich, aber es hatte Dracos Interesse geweckt. „Was springt für mich dabei heraus, Potter? Wenn du willst, dass ich deine _Forschung_ kampflos über mich ergehen lasse, solltest du mir schon etwas bieten können, damit die Sache sich für mich lohnt.”

Potters Schlange stieß mit dem Kopf an Potters Kinn, und er streichelte sie sanft mit einem schmalen Finger. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass selbst Potters Nägel schwarz lackiert waren.

„Ich kann dir etwas bieten, Draco“, sagte Potter, und Draco hasste, wie weich sein Name in Potters Stimme klang. „Ich kann dir eine Belohnung bieten, die alles übersteigt, was du dir vorstellen kannst.“

***

Draco sah zu, wie Potter zwei Gläser mit einer leuchtend grünen Flüssigkeit füllte.

„Absinth?”, fragte Draco, als Potter ihm ein Glas reichte. Es roch nicht wie Absinth, sondern hatte einen eher krautigen Geruch. Auch war die Farbe dunkler, das Grün ähnelte der Farbe von Potters Augen.

Draco trank einen große Schluck, um sich von der nervenden Stimme in seinem Kopf abzulenken, die ihn darauf hinwies, dass er ständig irgendetwas mit der Farbe von Potters Augen verglich.

„Es ist grüner Chartreuse“, sagte Potter und nahm selbst einen Schluck von seinem Drink. „In New Orleans war ich mit ein paar Vampiren befreundet. Bei denen habe ich Chartreuse kennengelernt.“

„Schmeckt nicht schlecht“, sagte Draco. Er ließ die grüne Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas kreisen. Der Likör schmeckte nach Kräutern, aber er hatte auch eine gewissen Schärfe. „Kann man sich dran gewöhnen, nehme ich an. So gut, dass es als meine Belohnung zählt, ist es aber nicht. Ich hoffe, das ist dir klar.“

Potter grinste und schaute durch seine Wimpern hoch zu Draco. Seine Blick hatte eine überraschende Wirkung: Draco spürte, wie er im Gesicht warm wurde und definitiv nicht nur wegen des Chartreuse.

„Geht es dir um nichts anders, Draco?” Potter hob eine Augenbraue und streichelte gedankenverloren die Schlange, die sich auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollt hatte.

„Na ja, du verrätst mir nicht, was du tust oder warum du es tust. Ich habe keinen anderen Anreiz,” erwiderte Draco ehrlich. Widerwillig konnte er sich eingestehen, dass ihn Potters geheimnisvolle Forschung ziemlich faszinierte – und der geheimnisvolle Potter nicht weniger – aber dass Potter ihm überhaupt nichts sagte, war ärgerlich.

Allerdings war Draco anscheinend der Einzige, der überhaupt von Potters Forschung wusste. Deshalb konnte auch nur Draco herausfinden, um was es dabei ging. Ihm war zumindest klar, dass nur ein Zauberer von Potter magischem Kaliber dafür in Frage kam. Man konnte seine Zauberkraft förmlich spüren, so stark war er, und das war fast noch betörender als der Chartreuse.

„Was ich dir zu bieten habe, kannst du noch nicht verstehen. Erst in dem Moment, wenn du dafür bereit bist.“ Potter fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Draco folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen. „Es geht über alles hinaus, was du dir vorstellen kannst.“

„Schon komisch, dass du das sagst.“ Draco kippte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter und bereute es sofort. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle. „Der Dunkle Lord hat ganz ähnliche Versprechungen gemacht. Ist doch interessant, dass du dich so für _sein_ Mal interessierst.“

Draco hatte gehofft, er würde wenigstens damit eine Reaktion auslösen: Dass Potter die Fassung verlor, vielleicht, und wütend herumbrüllte, er und der Dunkle Lord hätten nichts gemeinsam. Stattdessen zuckte Potter nur mit den Schultern und verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Im Gegensatz zu Voldemort halte ich meine Versprechungen“, sagte er selbstbewusst. Er tat es Draco nach und leerte ebenfalls seinen Drink.

Potter sagte etwas zu seiner Schlange, und die zischenden Laute hatten eine unmittelbare Wirkung auf Dracos Schwanz. Der Dunkle Lord hatte oft in Dracos Anwesenheit Parsel gesprochen, und das Gezischele war immer nur schrecklich gewesen. Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass er danach noch jemals Zischen erotisch finden würde. Doch hier war er und himmelte Potter an, während der sich in der Schlangensprache unterhielt.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht hereinlegst?“, fragte Draco und deutete auf den Hauself, der geduldig auf einer Seite des Raums stand und immer noch hypnotisiert war. „Vielleicht hast du mit mir ja dasselbe vor, was du mit Mopsy gemacht hast.“

Potter summte abwesend vor sich hin. „Hauselfen haben immer so komische Namen. Es ist eine Form von Dehumanisierung, glaube ich, damit die Leute sich besser fühlen, obwohl sie sie versklaven und missbrauchen. Es ist nicht so schlimm, weil sie nicht _menschlich_ sind.“ 

Draco konnte nur noch starren. „Du hast meinen Elf _hypnotisiert_.“ 

„Nur, damit sie für eine Weile nicht dir, sondern mir gehorcht“, gab Potter zurück. „Sie ist sowieso an einen von uns gebunden. Und nur zu deiner Information: Wenn du so schwach wärst, dass ich unbemerkt in deinen Geist eindringen könnte, dann wäre meine Forschung mit dir verschwendete Zeit. Aber so schwach bist du nicht, oder?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er einen guten Eindruck auf Potter machen.

Seine Reisen hatten Potter eindeutig gut getan, er war erwachsen geworden. Keine Spur mehr von dem irritierend vorlauten, streitsüchtigen kleinen Bengel, der immer so furchtbar nobel getan hatte. An seine Stelle war ein – zugegeben immer noch emotional unberechenbarer – selbstbewusster Mann getreten, der zu seiner eigenen Stärke gefunden hatte und keine Angst hatte, sie zu benutzen. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass Draco immer noch nicht wusste, ob Potter auf die Seite des Bösen übergelaufen war, auf Dunkle Magie stand oder einfach nur exzentrisch war. Seine derzeitige Hypothese war eine Kombination von allen drei Möglichkeiten.

„Hast du die Maus besorgt?“, fragte Potter plötzlich und er verzog das Gesicht, als Draco den Kopf schüttelte. Potter zischte der Schlange etwas zu, die daraufhin Draco einen unheimlichen Blick aus ihren Knopfaugen zuwarf, von Potter wegschlängelte und über den Fenstersims ins Freie kroch. „Er ist verwöhnt und hasst es zu jagen“, sagte Potter. Für einen Moment sah Draco den alten Potter vor sich, dessen bester Freund seine Eule gewesen war. „Wir trinken noch ein Glas und dann beschäftige ich mich wieder mit deinem Mal.“

***

Nach seinem zweiten Glas Chartreuse hatte Draco eindeutig ein Schwips. Er war nicht betrunken, er war ja schließlich kein Fliegengewicht, aber er spürte den Drink. Vor allem war ihm warm und als er durchs Zimmer ging, fühlte es sich an, als würde er gleich abheben.

Potter, der Angeber, tat so, als wäre er völlig nüchtern. Dabei hatte er genauso viel getrunken wie Draco. Und Draco konnte normalerweise einiges wegstecken, aber Chartreuse war offensichtlich viel stärker als der Alkohol, den er sonst trank.

Potter zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster und wirklich, das Holster gehörte verboten, so wie es sich an Potters wohlgeformten Oberschenkel schmiegte.

„Du kannst dir gern meinen Schwanz genauer anschauen, aber hör auf so zu zappeln“, sagte Potter. Er packte Draco ziemlich fest am Arm.

Draco spürte, dass sein Gesicht heiß wurde, als ihm klar wurde, wohin er gerade gestarrt hatte. Dieses verdammte Holster. Und dass Potter es auch so _nah_ an seinem Schwanz tragen musste. Wenn er es wie jeder normale Mensch außen an den Schenkel binden würde, dann hätte es nicht so ausgesehen, als würde Draco auf seinen Schwanz starren. Was er absolut nicht getan hatte.

„Ich habe mir deinen Schwank nicht angeschaut“, sagte Draco laut, zur Bekräftigung.

Potter verdrehte die Augen und stach mit seinem Zauberstab in Dracos Arm.

Inzwischen war Draco auf den Ansturm von Lust und Begierde vorbereitet, aber auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er schweben. Seine Knie wurden weich. Potters Gemurmel klang, als wäre er Millionen Meilen entfernt, als spräche er von einer Wolke oder vielleicht von einem Thron, der in der Hölle stand. 

Vielleicht hatte Potter dieses Mal einen anderen Zauber verwendet oder vielleicht lag es einfach am Alkohol. Aber Potters Zauberstab glühte grün, und das Licht breitete sich in pulsierenden Ringen um sie herum in der Luft aus, wo es es einen tiefgrünen Nebel erzeugte.

Dann war da nur noch der unwiderstehliche Wunsch nach Berührung, nach Sex. Draco griff nach Potters freier Hand und drückte sie gegen die Beule in seiner Hose, ehe er recht begriff, was er eigentlich tat.

Seine Lider klappten hoch – wann hatte er die Augen geschlossen? – und gleich würde Potter angewidert und entsetzt seine Hand wegreißen. Doch stattdessen öffnete Potter die Knöpfe an Dracos Hosenschlitz und legte seine langen Finger um Dracos entblößte Erektion.

Draco stöhnte auf und seine Hüften schnellten nach vorn, als Lust durch seinen Körper schoss. Sein linker Arm kribbelte angenehm, es fühlte sich immer noch so an, als würde er schweben, und Potters Finger um seinen Schwanz waren schlicht _genial_.

Er fickte wild in Potters Faust. Hoffentlich fand es Potter nicht völlig daneben, dass Draco in kaum einer halben Minute seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er kam mit einem Schrei in Potters Hand, und in diesem Moment nahm Potter seinen Zauberstab weg von Dracos Arm. Augenblicklich verschwand das Gefühl, als würde er schweben, und der grün glühende Nebel war weg.

Draco konnte Potter nur anstarren. Der steckte langsam und genüsslich seine Finger in den Mund und leckte Dracos Sperma ab, als wäre es eine Delikatesse. Potter brachte ihn noch ins Grab. Aber wenn er schon sterben musste, dachte Draco in diesem Moment, würde er wenigstens seinen Spaß dabei haben.

***

Draco musste unentwegt daran denken, wie Potter ihm einen runtergeholt hatte. Dabei war es nur ein ganz normaler – wenn auch genialer – Handjob gewesen.

Jede Nacht schien Potter sich in seine Träume zu drängen, und Draco wachte mit einem brettharten Steifen auf, wie ein geiler Teenager. Potter dagegen tat so, als wäre überhaupt nichts zwischen ihnen gelaufen. Das war das Schlimmste daran.

Dabei erwartete Draco überhaupt nicht, dass Potter ihn fragte: „Hättest du Lust, mir auch mal einen runterzuholen?“ Aber ein „Das war ganz schön geil, was?“ oder „Mir geht dein Riesenschwanz nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, Draco“ wäre nicht direkt verkehrt gewesen.

Stattdessen tat Potter, was er die ganze Zeit schon machte: Er platzte in Dracos Haus, als wäre er hier zuhause, und untersuchte Dracos Dunkles Mal, wann immer er wollte.

Was immer Potter mit dem Dunklen Mal anstellte, fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so intensiv an wie an _dem_ Abend. Doch die Lust und das Verlangen, das Dracos Sinne vernebelte, kaum berührte Potters Zauberstab sein Mal, wurden immer stärker. Danach war Draco meistens angetörnt, aber Potter – der verdammte Mistkerl – gab sich verschlossen und kühl.

Doch Draco hatte vor, daran etwas zu ändern. Potter dache wohl, er wäre etwas Besseres, nur weil er irgendwie gelernt hatte, seine Gefühle derart unter Kontrolle zu halten. Draco hatte genug davon. Er konnte nichts daran ändern, dass Potter mit ihm umsprang wie er wollte. Aber wenigstens ein bisschen wollte er es Potter heimzahlen.

Dass Draco an kaum etwas anderes denken konnte als an Potters Schwanz, hatte absolut nichts mit seinem Plan zu tun.

Eines Abends, als Mehen draußen beim Jagen war – Draco hatte mit Absicht keine Mäuse gekauft – bot Draco Potter einen Sessel an. Kaum hatte Potter sich gesetzt, entwaffnete Draco ihn und fesselte Potters Handgelenke an die Stuhllehnen.

Potter beobachtete Draco mit einem etwas überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Ausläufer des Kajalstrichs an seinen Augenwinkeln waren heute Abend besonders spitzig, fiel Draco auf, und es ärgerte ihn, dass Potter, selbst wenn er an einen Stuhl gefesselt und Draco völlig ausgeliefert war, immer noch so tat, als habe er die Kontrolle über die Situation.

„Ach je, was mache ich jetzt nur?“, sagte Potter spöttisch und trampelte mit den Füßen auf den Boden.

„Halt die Klappe“, zischte Draco ihn an. Er ging vor Potter auf die Knie, worauf Potter sofort mit dem blöden Gegrinse aufhörte.

Das gefiel Draco. Es war ein Zeichen, dass sein Plan funktionieren würde. Hoffte er zumindest. Er hatte sich irgendwie eingeredet, dass Potter an einen Stuhl zu fesseln und ihm einen Blowjob zu verpassen, eine brillante Idee war. Zumindest wären er und Potter dann auf Augenhöhe, also beide spitz und angetörnt, aber Draco hoffte, Potter kapierte dann auch, dass er kein kleiner devoter Sexboy war, mit dem man alles machen konnte. Draco konnte verdammt noch mal auch die Kontrolle übernehmen, und zwar wann immer er wollte!

Draco fuhr mit den Fingern Potters Oberschenkel entlang. Er grinste, als er die Finger immer höher bewegte und schließlich auf eine harte Beule stieß.

„Na, na, Potter, wer hätte gedacht, dass du auf Fesseln stehst?“

„Das ist es nicht. Mir gefällt es nur, wenn du vor mir kniest“, sagte Potter. Draco hätte ihm gleich am Anfang einen Knebel verpassen sollen. Wenn er ihm jetzt etwas in den Mund stopfte, dann wusste Potter, dass seine Worte Draco getroffen hatten.

„Was du nicht sagst“, gab Draco zurück und bemühte sich um einen gelassenen Tonfall.

Er knöpfte rasch Potters Hose auf und öffnete den Hosenschlitz so weit wie möglich. Der Anblick verschlug ihm den Atem. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Keine Unterhosen, Potter?“, fragte er und legte die Finger um Potters dicke Schwanzwurzel. „Man könnte meinen, du legst es darauf an, dass dich jemand flachlegt.”

„Du musst es ja wissen, Draco“, sagte Potter, und Potter hatte ihn mit seinem Vornamen angeredet, seit er sich mit Gewalt Zutritt in sein Leben verschafft hatte, aber jetzt törnte es Draco zum ersten Mal an.

Draco senkte den Kopf und nahm Potters Schwanz in den Mund. Potter stöhnte auf, und Draco spürte, wie seine Schenkel sich anspannten, aber ansonsten reagierte er nicht.

Draco blickte unter seinen Wimpern hoch, in der Hoffnung, Potter mit geröteten Wangen und geschlossenen Augen zu sehen. Doch Potter starrte ihn an, und irgendwie waren seine Augen noch grüner als sonst.

Draco senkte die Lider, als er sich an tödliche grüne Blitze erinnerte. Er beugte schnell den Kopf nach vorne, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete.

Er umfasste Potters Erektion, während er ihm einen blies. Dabei ließ er seine Zunge um die Eichel kreisen. Potter schmeckte salzig und bitter und ziemlich ähnlich wie die anderen Männer, denen Draco einen geblasen hatte. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass es _Potter_ war, machte diesen Blowjob besser. 

Draco wagte es nicht noch einmal, den Blick zu heben, aber so wie Potters Hüften nach oben schnellten und seine Finger sich um die Armlehnen klammerte, war er kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Draco nahm Potters Erektion tief in seinen Mund, und zur Belohnung schrie Potter laut auf, als er in Dracos Mund kam.

Draco schluckte alles und leckte den ganzen Schwanz sauber, dann setzte er sich zurück auf die Fersen und schaute hoch zu Potter. Jetzt waren seine Wangen rosig, und sein wildes Haar klebte feucht an seiner Stirn.

Potter sah total sexy aus, und Draco liebte es – bis Potter aufstand und sich die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke wie Dampf in kalter Luft auflösten.

Draco fiel praktisch die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Ich kann dich viel besser leiden, wenn du nicht redest“, sagte Potter, knöpfte seinen Hosenschlitz zu und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Schließlich bemerkte er Dracos geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, und als er den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzog, verging Draco selbst der letzte kleine Rest Genugtuung. „Ach, du hast doch nicht im Ernst gedacht, dass ein _Incarcerus_ mich halten kann, oder?

Potter, gestand Draco ihm heimlich und verbittert zu, hatte recht: Nicht einmal der Todesfluch hatte bei ihm funktioniert – und zwar bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit! Offenbar hatte er nicht ganz verbergen können, wie geknickt er war, denn Potter hatte Mitleid mit ihm – und Mitleid war nicht immer das Schlechteste, wenn man daraus einen Vorteil ziehen konnte.

„Ich glaube, Draco“, sagte Potter und legte den Kopf schief, so dass er einer zerrupften Eule nicht unähnlich sah, „ich glaube, du bist soweit, dass du _echte_ Magie lernen kannst.“

***

Als Potter Draco versprochen hatte, dass er ihm eine fortgeschrittene Art von Magie beibringen würde, hatte Draco sich vorgestellt, dass sie stundenlang in einer dunklen Bibliothek staubige Bücher wälzen würden.

Stattdessen hatte Potter Draco befohlen, sich ganz in Schwarz zu kleiden. Dann hatte er ihn in die Muggel-Welt nach Soho in London entführt.

Als Draco den von Graffiti überzogenen, heruntergekommenen Backsteinbau erblickte, beschloss er zum wiederholten Mal, dass Potter doch zur Dunklen Seite übergelaufen war, und er Draco hierher gebracht hatte, um ihn umzubringen. Je näher sie jedoch dem Gebäude kamen, desto stärker durchflutete Draco die nun schon vertraute erotische Erregung, die er normalerweise spürte, wenn Potter seinen Zauberstab über Dracos Dunkles Mal hielt.

„Wo sind wir, Potter?“, fragte Draco. Potter gab ihm keine Antwort, und Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Du wirst schon sehen“, sagte Potter daraufhin. Er drückte mit der Hand gegen die Backsteine, der schwarze Lack auf seinen Nägeln glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Ein Schauder lief durch Potter, als die Steine zitterten und sich langsam zur Seite bewegten.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein Eingang in eine Bar, die dem verwahrlosten Äußeren des Gebäudes in Nichts nachstand. Die weiße Farbe löste sich von den Wänden, die mit Graffiti bedeckt waren, die wie Runen und magische Symbole aussahen. Bei jedem Schritt quietschte der schwarze Parkettboden, und er war klebrig von verschüttetem Bier, das nie aufgewischt worden war. Laute Gitarrenmusik füllte die Bar, mit einem schnellen Trommelrhythmus und einem Sänger, der mehr brüllte als sang.

Die Besucher der Bar trugen alle Schwarz – Draco verstand nun, warum Potter auf die Kleiderfarbe bestanden hatte – und die meisten wirkten, als wären sie high von irgendwelchen illegalen Zaubertränken. Manche schmiegten sich aneinander, andere standen dicht gedrängt in Gruppen zusammen, so dass man nicht sehen konnte, was sie in ihrer Mitte versteckten. Und wieder andere – Draco traute kaum seinen Augen – hatten Sex. Direkt hier in der Bar, wo alle ihnen zusehen konnten.

Durch Dracos Körper pulsierte Lust wie reines Adrenalin, viel stärker als bei den Treffen mit Potter. Er spürte, wie er steif wurde, ganz ohne jede Stimulation – er war kein Voyeur, die öffentlich fickenden Paare machten ihn nicht an.

„Was ist das für ein bescheuerter Schuppen?“, zischte Draco Potter zu. Potter wandte sich zu ihm. Seine Pupillen waren riesig, das Grün seiner Iris nur noch schmaler Kreis. „Hast du mich in eine Fetisch-Bar geschleppt?“

Potter nickte. „Eine magische Fetisch-Bar, genau genommen.“ Er deutete in Richtung Bar, an der Draco offenbar Platz nehmen sollte.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und säuberte einen der Barhocker mit einem Reinigungszauber, was Potter und den Barkeeper sehr zu amüsieren schien.

„Was ist an einem Reinigungszauber so witzig?“, brummte Draco. „Und was meinst du mit magischem Fetisch? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.“

„Doch, hast du“, sagte Potter und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dracos Unterarm. „Es erregt dich immer, wenn ich mich mit deinem Mal beschäftige, und hier in der Bar spürst du es auch, nicht?

Draco nickte. Der Barkeeper stellte zwei Gläser grüner Chartreuse vor sie, und Draco trank einen großen Schluck.

„Was du spürst, ist reine Magie, Draco", erklärte Potter. Von dem Grün seiner Augen war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Wir leben in einer Kultur, in der Magie von einem Stab begrenzt und eingeengt wird. Die Herrschenden leugnen die Existenz von _reiner_ Magie, weil sie nicht möchten, dass die Zaubererwelt davon erfährt. Es ist eine mächtige und alles beherrschende Dunkle Magie. Sie wurde in der Antike praktiziert, bis die Stabmagier auftauchten und sie unter Kontrolle bringen wollten, indem sie alle Erinnerung daran auslöschten.“

„Das ist Schwachsinn“, fuhr Draco Potter an. Er hatte natürlich von reiner Magie gehört, aber es war nur eine mythologische Vorstellung. Potter hatte anscheinend heimlich ein paar bewusstseinsverändernde Pillen eingeworfen, als Draco nicht hingeschaut hatte. „Es gibt keine reine Magie“, erklärte er sachlich.

Potter bewegte seinen Zauberstab. Eine winzige smaragdgrüne Schlange erschien und wand sich um sein Handgelenk. Draco spürte, wie die Magie ihn streifte, und er schauderte, als eine Welle von Lust durch seinen Körper strömte.

„Die Heiligtümer gab es angeblich auch nicht“, sagte Potter, was seine Auffassung nicht wirklich untermauerte, denn die Heiligtümer hatte es ja tatsächlich nie gegeben. Sie waren nur ein Traum des Dunklen Lords gewesen. „Ich habe dir eine Belohnung versprochen, Draco, und das ist es, was ich dir geben kann – ich bringe dir bei, wie du dich für die reine Magie öffnen und ihre Macht entfesseln kannst. Ich bin auf der ganzen Welt herumgereist, um das zu lernen, und ich kann an dich weitergeben, was mir die Meisterinnen und Meister beigebracht haben.” 

Draco öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. Potter hörte sich ... verrückt, ausgeflippt, irre an, aber wahrscheinlich war er es nicht. Noch nie hatte Magie sich für Draco so gut angefühlt. Vielleicht war das, was Potter behauptete, doch die Wahrheit.

„Du benutzt deinen Zauberstab, wenn du mein Mal erforschst.“

Potter lächelte. „Das ist nur Show. Sieh zu.“ Er nahm Dracos linke Hand und schob seinen Ärmel hoch. Wie sonst zischte er unverständliche Worte in Parsel, doch ganz ohne einen Zauberstab. Das wunderbare Gefühl in seinem Dunklen Mal war immer noch da, und darunter spürte Draco das leise Summen von Magie.

Ein Mann stolperte auf sie zu. Seine Pupillen war genauso groß wie die von Potter.

„Das ist wundervoll“, nuschelte er und nickte dabei zu Dracos Arm. „Habt ihr Lust auf einen Dreier?“

Potter bedachte den Fremden mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Weißt du, wie giftig der Biss einer Schwarzen Mamba ist?“

Der Mann runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Potter leise etwas zischte. „Äh, nein“, murmelte der Mann.

Mehen schlängelte unter Potters Hemd hervor und zischelte laut, wobei er bedrohlich nach vorne schoss. „Und?“, sagte Potter immer noch mit diesem kalten, höflichen Lächeln. „Möchtest du es herausfinden?“

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich schnell davon. Draco sah sich wieder einmal in seiner These bestätigt, dass Potter wohl doch auf der Dunklen Seite stand.

„Um was geht es wirklich?“, fragte Draco und behielt dabei Mehen im Auge, während Potter den Kopf der Schlange streichelte als wäre sie ein goldiges Hundewelpen. „Du hast gelernt, wie man reine Magie kontrolliert? Und willst es mir beibringen? Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du dich so für mein Dunkles Mal interessierst.“

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du warten musst, Draco?“ Potter wurde laut und seine Augen blitzten, als er Draco genervt anschaute. Mehen zischelte, und Draco beschloss, den Mut zu halten, damit Potter nicht noch wütender wurde, solange er eine tödliche Schlange um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte. „Du erfährst alles schon sehr bald, vorausgesetzt, dass ich endlich bei deinem Mal einen Durchbruch habe. Glaube mir, es wird sich für dich lohnen.“

***

Drei Tage später gelang Potter endlich der Durchbruch bei Dracos Dunklem Mal.

Draco bekam es mit, weil Potter Augen sich weiteten und er vollkommen still wurde. Dann blitzte ein echtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Potter zischelte, und Draco brauchte einen Moment, bis er kapierte, dass Potter mit ihm sprach.

„Auf Englisch, Potter?“

Potters Mund wurde rund wie ein O, als er merkte, dass er in der falschen Sprache gesprochen hatte. „Draco, ich hab's geschafft”, sagte er. „Wir sind soweit, dass wir Phase Zwei starten können.“ Seine Augen glühten praktisch vor Aufregung, und Draco hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Potter ihn mit seinem Blick töten könnte, wenn er ihm zu lange in die Augen schaute.

„Phase Zwei von was?“, fragte Draco. „ _Wir_ machen gar nichts, wenn du mir nicht endlich verrätst, was du vorhast. Ich habe geduldig gewartet, was nicht gerade meine Stärke ist, und du hast versprochen, dass du es mir bald sagst.“

„Ich werde eine bessere Welt schaffen“, sagte Potter. 

Draco hatte wieder mit einer vagen Ausrede gerechnet, so dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Potters Antwort eine Halluzination war.

„Wie bitte?“, sagte er, denn wenn Potter wirklich gesagt hatte, was Draco gehört hatte, dann klang Potter ganz genauso wie der Dunkle Lord.

„Es gibt soviel Böses in unserer Welt, Draco“, sagte Potter völlig ernst, während die schwarze Schlange sich um seine Schultern legte. „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis der nächste Tom Riddle auftaucht? Unser Rechtssystem ist korrupt – Unschuldige werden verfolgt, während Leute mit Geld grausame Verbrechen begehen können und nicht dafür belangt werden. Menschen werden ausgegrenzt und öffentlich misshandelt, nur weil ihr Blut nicht ,rein’ ist oder nicht ganz menschlich. Und Kinder leben in Familien, in denen sie misshandelt werden und niemand kümmert sich darum, weil alle so tun, als gäbe es keine Misshandlung und Vernachlässigung. Auf legalem Weg etwas zu ändern, dauert viel zu lange, und es gibt keine Unterstützung dafür. Mein Plan ist viel schneller und effektiver.

„Und was ist dein Plan?“, fragte Draco zögerlich. Ihm war immer noch unklar, welche Rolle sein Dunkles Mal bei Potters idealistischem Weltrettungsplan spielen sollte.

„Das Böse beseitigt sich selbst“, erklärte Potter, wobei er seine Hände ausbreitete. Er lächelte dabei, und Draco fand, dass er ziemlich verrückt aussah. Und trotzdem hörte er ihm zu, als ob das alles einen Sinn ergeben würde. Vielleicht war Draco auch schon verrückt. „Voldemort kontrollierte seine Anhänger über das Dunkle Mal. Ich habe die Kräfte in Deinem Mal erforscht, weil ich herausfinden wollte, wie das _genau_ funktioniert. Und ich glaube, jetzt habe ich es endlich verstanden. Ich kann das Dunkle Mal an mich binden, und mit reiner Magie kann ich damit alle kontrollieren, die ein Mal haben.“

Draco trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Mich auch“, sagte er voller Angst.

Potter lächelte noch breiter, es blitzte hoch bis in seine mit Kajal umrandeten Augen. „Das ist Phase Zwei. Mit deinem Mal kann ich alle anderen beeinflussen, Draco. Aber danach kann ich dich aus der magischen Verbindung entlassen.“

„Was, wenn ich das nicht möchte?“, fragte Draco, obwohl er es natürlich wollte. Ein bisschen hatte er Angst vor Potter und Mehen, aber vor allem war er fasziniert von der Vorstellung, wie viel Macht Potter haben würde.

„Dann bleibt die Verbindung eben bestehen“, sagte Potter ruhig. „Aber so eine Chance wirst du dir nicht entgehen lassen. Dafür ist dir Macht viel zu wichtig. Du wirst meine rechte Hand sein, mein Stellvertreter. Wir beide werden Fähigkeiten besitzen und Wissen über Dinge, die viel mächtiger sind als alles, wovon die meisten Hexen und Zauberer auch nur träumen können. Das wirfst du nicht so einfach weg.“

Draco fluchte innerlich, weil Potter ihn so gut kannte. „Schwörst du, dass du die Verbindung lösen wirst?“

War Potter verrückt? Ja. War Draco noch viel verrückter, weil er es tatsächlich in Betracht zog, Potter zu folgen? Zweifellos. Aber Draco konnte Potter nicht aufhalten, und wenn Potter seine Macht und sein Wissen an Draco weitergeben wollte, solange er seinen psychotischen Rettet-die-Welt-Amoklauf auslebte, gut so. Potter hatte recht – so eine Chance ließ sich Draco nicht entgehen.

Potter nickte. „Ich schwöre es“, sagte er und dann ging er zwei Schritte auf Draco zu.

„Ich benutze meinen Zauberstab“, sagte Potter, während er den Stab aus seinem Umhang zog, „weil ich damit die Magie genauer einsetzen kann. Aber er dient nur zur Lenkung der reinen Magie, sonst zu nichts. Übrigens, das wird jetzt ein bisschen weh tun.“

Er drückte mit einer Hand Dracos Kopf zur Seite und presste mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab gegen Dracos Dunkles Mal.

Potter hatte ihn angelogen: Es tat nicht ein bisschen, sondern verdammt weh. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde das Dunkle Mal auf Dracos Haut in Flammen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt die Schmerzen aus.

Mehen schlängelte sich auf Dracos Arm und blickte dabei hoch zu seinem Herrn. Draco schaute auch kurz zu Potter, doch der war vollkommen auf seine Magie konzentriert. Das grün glühende Licht von seinem Zauberstab erleuchtete sein Gesicht und legte sich wie Nebel um seinen Körper. Mit der linken Hand hielt er Dracos Kopf so fest, dass Draco sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte.

Dann spürte Draco auf einmal nichts mehr, und die Welt um ihn herum verschwand. Es war, als befände er sich in einer dunklen Leere, in der nichts existierte als die zischenden Worte in seinem Kopf.

„Draco“, flüsterte eine Stimme, und sie musste seinen Namen zweimal wiederholen, dann erst verstand Draco, dass es Potter war, der da zu ihm sprach. „Ich löse jetzt die Verbindung. Mach dich bereit.“

Die Warnung nützte nichts. Draco ging zu Boden, als er wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit geschleudert wurde. Sein Arm brannte furchtbar, und seine Schulter und die Finger waren gefühllos. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Unterarm. Statt der roten Schlange und dem Totenschädel war da ein schwarzer Phönix, dessen Körper die Form des Anch-Zeichen hatte.

„Gefällt dir mein Zeichen?“ Potter packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Alle, die mit dem alten Dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt waren, tragen jetzt mein neues Symbol. Sie werden losziehen und überall wüten. Sie werden diejenigen bestrafen, die es verdient haben: die Vergewaltiger, die Korrupten, die Niederträchtigen. Du und ich, wir werden für eine Weile zusammen verreisen, und wenn wir zurückkommen, retten wir unsere Welt, damit die Rächer mit meinem Zeichen sie in ihrer Wut nicht ganz zerstören.“

Potter lächelte. Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen sanft auf Dracos Mund. So viel Seltsames hatte Potter in Dracos Leben gebracht, doch Draco dachte, dass dieser Kuss es wert war.

„Und so beginnt es nun“, sagte Potter, als er sich von Draco löste. „Der Phönix erhebt sich.“

***


End file.
